The Australian Girl
by SingsLikeADream98
Summary: (AU) set in Season 4, A new transfer student from Australia named Emma comes to McKinley. What happens when she joins The New Directions (Love triangle Emma/Ryder/Sam) (Emma/Marley friendship) (Jarley)
1. Prologue

The Australian Girl

My name is Emma Reynolds I'm 15 and in year 10. I'm from Melbourne, Australia but my dad recently got a job offer here in Lima,Ohio and decided to bring the whole family including my Mum my older brother Luke who will be a junior and my little sister Annabelle who will be in the 7th grade. I'm starting at McKinley High so I guess that means I'm a sophomore. Anyway enough about my life lets get started on my first day at an American high school.

I was dreaming peacefully when suddenly my moronic older brother Luke decided it would be funny if he tipped a bucket of water on my head. "Oh my god Luke what did you do that for?" I said. "I thought I'd wake you up Mum's been calling you for 15 minutes,besides you don't wanna be late on your first day do you"? said Luke. "No I guess" I said. We both smelled something familiar. It was Mum's special cinnamon pancakes. "Ooo I smell pancakes, race you down stairs Eminem" said Luke.

Eminem is a nickname Luke gave me for as long as I can remember, I think he copied the idea from the rapper he listens to. You see I have a different taste in music than my brother. He likes all the new age hip hop stuff. Where I on the other hand can spends hours listening to country,classical, and ballads.

I walked down stairs to see my Dad reading the newspaper and my Mum cooking her special cinnamon pancakes. "Morning Emma" said my parents in unison. I sat down at the table as Mum placed a plate of cinnamon pancakes in front of a Luke and I with lots of maple syrup. "Here you go sweetie" said Mum. "So Emma, Luke are you guys excited about your first day at high school?" Said Dad. "Hell yes I heard McKinley has a football team called the 'Titans' and I'm gonna join, I've always wanted to play American football" said Luke. "Emma are you okay? You haven't said much and you've barely touched your pancakes" said Mum. "I'm just a little nervous that's all" I said. "Emma you should join the cheerleading team you'd be perfect you used to do gymnastics all the time" said Luke "Yeah maybe I'm not really sure yet" I said.

Just then we heard a bus horn outside our house. "Mum are we taking the bus?" Asked Luke. "Yes because I have to take Annabelle to school and your father has to go to work and neither of you have your licence so until then, you're both riding the bus" said Mum. So we both waved to our parents and off we went on the bus. Luke decided to ditch me on the bus and not sit with me like we planned so I was a but unsure where to sit. I didn't really want to sit next to the nerds or jocks, but I found an empty spot next to a shy girl with long brown hair and a funky hat.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked the girl. "No not at all, my name's Marley" she replied as she reached her hand out for me to shake it. " I'm Emma I'm a transfer student from Australia" I said. "Nice to meet you Emma I'm a sophomore I'm guessing you are too?" "Yes I am" I replied.

We talked all the way to school about everything It turns out we have a lot in common. I guess I've already made 1 new friend.

I hopped off the bus with Marley and looked around the school. It seemed like the students and staff are very friendly, or so I hoped. "William McKinley High School here I am" I said to myself. And that's where my American high school life began.


	2. Welcome To McKinley High

As I walked through the doors of McKinley High I remembered something that I had to do. I needed to go to the Principal's office to get my schedule and locker combination. I walked into the glass doors to see the assistant typing away on her computer. I walked up to her nervously and said "Umm hi I'm Emma I was told that I needed to see the Principal". Without looking up from her computer screen she said "Principal Figgins will see you now".

"Umm hi Principal Figgins, I'm Emma Reynolds I was told to come here" I said nervously. "Ahh yes Emma come right in and make yourself comfortable I won't be a moment" said Principal Figgins typing away on his computer. I glanced around the office and saw big Encyclopaedias and other books, there was also a weird poster of a cartoon tree and a little boy picking an apple from the tree. The tree was bending down slightly so the little boy could reach the apple, the caption said 'Help The Children'.

Principal Figgins was done typing on the computer and handed me the papers I needed. He cleared his throat and said "Okay Emma here is your schedule and your locker combination and here is a list of extra curricular activities that you can join" "Okay, thank you very much Principal Figgins" I replied. I was just about to head out the door when Principal Figgins said "Oh Emma, before you go I just wanted to welcome you to McKinley and America, I hope you enjoy our school and country".

I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had History Class with Mr Schuester. Then suddenly I bumped into a boy carrying his books and we both tumbled over. "Oh my! I'm so sorry I can be very clumsy sometimes" I said in a panicked tone. "Here let me help you" I offered. I noticed that this boy was very cute. He had brown hair almost like Justin Bieber style and beautiful brown eyes. "Thanks for helping me out there, I'm Ryder" the boy said shaking my hand. "I'm Emma" I said gazing into his eyes. "Wow you have an amazing accent where are you from?" Obviously Geography isn't his strongest subject. "I'm from Australia I just transferred here with my family" I replied. "Wow I've always wanted to go to Australia, hey are you on your way to History Class"? Asked Ryder. "Yes I am we can go together" I replied.

We arrived at History Class. My History teacher is kinda cute. He kinda looks like he could be Justin Timberlake's older brother. "Welcome to Sophomore History, I'm Mr Schuester but you can just call my Mr Schue, you two must by Ryder Lynn and Emma Reynolds, am I right?" "Yes that's us!" Replied Ryder and I in unison. "Well may I say, welcome to McKinley High and Emma welcome to America. "Okay everyone listen up" yelled Mr Schue grabbing everyone's attention. "Welcome back everyone to the first day of school we have two new students Ryder Lynn and Emma Reynolds" announced Mr Schue. He seemed way too perky and cheery to be a teacher. Not even the teachers back In Australia are like this.

"Ryder,Emma why don't you two say a few things about yourself, Ryder you go first". Said Mr Schue. "Umm ok well I'm Ryder Lynn,I'm a sophomore,I like football,music and hanging with friends" "Okay thanks Ryder and what about you Emma?" "Hi I'm Emma I like volleyball,classical and country music and painting" "Okay thanks guys anyone have any questions?" asked Mr Schue. A young girl named Victoria raised her hand to ask me a question "Emma where are you from?" asked Victoria "Oh I'm from Australia" I replied. Another new boy Jake Puckerman who came in late and who's kinda cute asked me "Yeah Emma do you actually put shrimp on barbies?" "No that's just an offensive stereotype" I replied.

For the rest of the class, I couldn't concentrate I just kept thinking about Ryder, he's so cute. After History I had Chemistry with Marley and Maths with Jake, then it was lunch time. I sat at a table with Marley and Ryder, as Jake was too cool to sit with us. We were chatting and laughing until Luke showed up. "Hello scrawny little sophomores how are we today?" "Oh be quiet Luke you're only a year older than us". Both Marley and Ryder looked confused as to how I knew a Junior on our first day of school. "Oh guys let me introduce you to my annoying older brother Luke". "Hi Luke" said Marley and Ryder in unison. Then the bell rang and we went off our separate ways to our next class


	3. Study Hall Shenanigans

The next class I had was Study Hall but seeing how it was the first day at school, there was no homework for me to do. So I decided to go to the library and listen to some music. I sat down, plugged in my headphones and starting listening and singing to Carrie Underwood.

Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby

Last night, I did things I'm not proud of

And I got a little crazy

Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby

[Chorus:]

And I don't even know his last name

My momma would be so ashamed

It started off, "hey cutie where you from"

And then it turned into oh no, what have I done

And I don't even know his last name

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning

His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning

I had no clue what I was getting into

So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo

Oh where did my manners go?

[Chorus:]

I don't even know his last name

Oh My momma would be so ashamed

It started off, "hey cutie where you from"

And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"

And I don't even know his last name

Here we go

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas

I'm not sure how I got here

Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere

I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road

They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

There's just one little problem

[Chorus:]

I don't even know my last name

Oh My momma would be so ashamed

It started off, "hey cutie where you from"

And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"

And I don't even know my last name

What have I done

What have I done

What have I done

Oh, what have I done

I don't even know my last name

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done

And I don't even know my last name

Yea, Yeah, Yeah

I don't even know my last name

It started off "hey cutie where you from"

And then it turned into, oh no what have I done

And I don't even know my last name

Oh, yeah

After that little rendition I felt a little tap on my shoulder that startled me.

"So I see you're a fan of county huh?" Said the boy behind me.

"Umm...yeah I love country,it's so beautiful" I said slightly embarrassed

"I'm Sam Evans by the way" he replied. "Hi I'm Emma Reynolds" I said nervously.

"Hey you have a nice singing voice, have you ever considered singing in a club?" He said confidently. I blushed a little when he said that.

"Umm...well yeah I love to sing, but what kind of club are we talking about?" I said.

"Well, you see I'm a member of the McKinley High Glee Club called the 'New Directions' and we are looking for new members", he said quickly. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face

"Umm...I'm from Australia, I have no idea what a Glee Club is", I said In a confused manner.

"Ok, well do you know Mr Schue the History teacher"? I nodded to make sure he knew I was following along.

"Ok good, well we meet a couple of times a week either during school or after school. We do a weekly assignment to help us with song selections for our competitions". I nodded once more.

"There's a Sectionals competition that's against other Glee Clubs in the area and if we win we move onto Regionals that's against Glee Clubs in the state. If we win that, we move onto Nationals that's against all the best Glee Clubs in the country!". Sam said excitedly.

"Last year we won Nationals, it was the best feeling ever. We really want to win this year and with your talent I know we can get there!", said Sam confidently

"Sounds like a lot of fun. When are auditions?" I asked with interest.

"Auditions are this Thursday 3:30 in the Auditorium, hope to see you there!" Sam said with a wink.

"Thanks a lot Sam", I said getting up to leave the library.

"Oh wait Emma, before you go, you and your friend Marley can sit with us at lunch if you like" Sam said happily.

"Sure thing, see you then" I said with a smile.

The rest of my day was pretty good. At the end of the day I sat next to Marley on the bus again.

"So Marley are you auditioning for Glee Club?" I asked.

"Yes defiantly what about you?" Marley asked me.

"Yes I am" I said excitedly.

Little did we know, Luke was sitting behind us the entire time listening in to our conversation.

"You can't join Glee Club, that's social suicide!" yelled Luke.

I whacked him so hard on the side of his face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. Marley and I laughed as Luke groaned in pain, and we continued on with our conversation.

Luke and I got off the bus and Luke said "Race you to the front door Eminem"

We entered the house to see Mum making her famous first day back to school brownies with Annabelle helping her.

"Hey Mum, hey Annabelle" we said In unison.

"Hey guys how was your first day?" Asked Mum.

"Oh it was awesome, I made a ton of new friends, we played dodgeball in PE Class and I'm pretty sure I have a guaranteed spot on the football team, but I still have to try out" said Luke excitedly.

"Sounds great Luke, what about you Emma?"

"Yeah school was great I made 4 new friends Marley, Ryder, Jake and Sam, AND...I'm gonna try out for the Glee Club and auditions are this Thursday" I said rather calmly.

"Sounds great honey", said Mum.

"Umm...Emma you DO realise that's social suicide right?" Questioned Annabelle.

"Oh my God! You and Luke must share the same brain, because that's exactly what he said!" I told Annabelle.

Luke walked up to Annabelle and put his arm around her and said, "Yep great minds think alike"

"Eww! Please get off me Luke, you smell like a wet dog", said Annabelle in disgust.

Mum and I both laughed. After dinner I did what I usually do. I played the piano that was in the lounge room. I've been playing the piano since I was 5. I started to play my favourite song;

Aye... hmmm...

Dreams are like angels

They keep bad at bay

Love is the light

Scaring darkness away

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door

When the chips are down I'll be around

With my undying death defying love for you

Envy will hurt itself

Let yourself be beautiful

Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls

Love is like an energy

Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm...

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

This time we go sublime

Lovers entwined divine divine

Love is danger, love is pleasure

Love is pure, the only treasure

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

The power of love

A force from above

A sky scraping dove

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

Make love your goal

After I had finished playing, I had a fantastic idea. For my Glee Club audition I was going to play a soft ballad on the piano!

(A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Songs included in this chapter: Last Name-Carrie Underwood and The Power Of Love-Gabrielle Aplin. Emma's voice sounds like Demi Lovato)


	4. Glee Audition

The next day at school I saw the bulletin board with all the extra curricular activities. There was all sorts of activities such as the AV Club, Art Club,Yearbook Committee,The School Newspaper Committee, The cheerleading team called 'The Cheerios' (wow they actually call themselves that, that's pretty lame) and heaps more. I decided to sign up to the girls volleyball team called 'The Vipers' (apparently we get Letterman jackets) and of course The Glee Club. I saw Luke signing up too so I went up to him and said,

"Hey Luke what are you signing up for?" I asked.

"The football team of course, what about you?" He replied.

"Oh you know just the girls volleyball team" I said rather abruptly.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"Nope that's it" I lied.

"Emma I can tell when you're lying, your cheeks go red and you don't look me in the eye" He yelled.

"Ok ok I signed up for the Glee Club" I said quickly.

"Glee Club Emma? Really?! Don't you remember what I told you? I've seen those Glee kids, they get slushed by jocks just about every day" He yelled.

"Well I love to sing, and you can't stop me so if you will excuse me, I have to go to my locker now" I said rudely as I pushed past him.

The next day was the big audition. I went to the Auditorium at 3:30, I saw a few familiar faces backstage like Marley, Ryder and Jake. There were also two kids I think I may have seen before. There was the blonde Cheerio, Kitty I think her name is, and a black guy dressed in girls clothes for some bizarre reason.

I walked up to my friends and said, "Hey guys good to see you here".

"Hey Emma, nice to see you too", Marley, Ryder and Jake said in unison.

I walked up to the blonde Cheerio and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Emma I think I've seen you in my Home Ec and Spanish classes", I said introducing myself.

"Yeah I've seen you around, I'm Katherine but you can call me Kitty" she said loudly.

"Nice nickname, why do you call yourself Kitty? Do you like cats?" I questioned.

"Nope because I'm feisty like a cat!" She smirked.

"Well ok then", I said in a confused tone.

I then walked up to the black guy and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Emma I don't think I've seen you around before, what's you're name?" I asked politely.

"Well most of the time I'm Wade but today I'm Unique. You see sometimes I don't feel like myself in boys clothes, but when I'm Unique I feel different and more confident. Everyone at my old school picked on me for that but I heard McKinley is very accepting" He explained.

"That's really nice, I admire you for that" I said nicely.

"Thanks", he replied with a smile.

Just then Sam walked backstage and said,

"Ok guys we are auditioning in alphabetical order according to last name so Wade.."

"Unique" he interrupted.

"My apologies, UNIQUE will be auditioning first so place your self accordingly and break a leg", Sam said confidently.

Sam winked at me just as I was leaving I blushed a little. Ryder looked a little jealous I think he may have a crush on me. So we placed ourselves in and because my last name starts with R that meant I was second last before Marley.

One by one everyone auditioned and then it was my turn.

"Emma Reynolds" Mr Schue called out my name.

"Break a leg" said Marley.

"Thanks you too" I said with a smile.

I walked onto the stage as the lights blinded me.

"Umm...Hi I'm Emma Reynolds. I've prepared a song on the piano today, is it ok if I use it? I asked.

"Go right ahead", said Mr Schue.

"Thanks it's an original song called 'Gonna Be Okay' it's about helping out a friend who has depression. I wrote it for my Grandpa who suffers from depression.

I sat down at the piano and set up my sheet music and began to play.

Verse 1: You're waiting for these battle scars to heal you're trying to show the world just how you feel

Pre Chorus: Many fights ahead many treacherous journeys but you'll never reach the finish line while you're travelling with me

Chorus: Hey hey you're gonna be okay nobody said it was easy just take my hand I will guide the way you're gonna be okay it's gonna be okay

Verse 2: You feel like your skin is paper everyone tears you down you should really try not to frown

Pre Chorus: Your life feels like a war but wouldn't you want something more you see a darkness in the valley but I found a light at the end of the tunnel

Chorus: hey hey you're gonna be okay nobody said it was easy just take my hand I will guide the way you're gonna be okay it's gonna be okay

Bridge: You feel like you're falling from cloud nine but I know your gonna be just fine with bumps and bruises along the way I will catch you on a bed of roses

Chorus: hey hey you're gonna be okay nobody said it was easy just take my hand I will guide the way you're gonna be okay it's gonna be okay yeah it's gonna be okay

"Thanks Emma, we will post the list out tomorrow", said Sam.

"Thank you", I said quietly.

I went backstage to quickly see Marley.

"Wow Emma! You were amazing, I didn't know you wrote your own songs", she screamed excitedly.

"Umm...yeah I've written a few", I said nervously.

"Oh my God! Me too! We should write one together", she said loudly.

"Umm...maybe, I will see you tomorrow Marley, I've gotta meet Luke and walk home together", I said.

I met up with Luke and we walked all the way home together.

(A/N Ooh this could be the start of the love triangle. Don't forget to review the story. Songs featured in this chapter 'Gonna Be Okay- Alyssa Cater an original song by me)


	5. Duets

I woke up in an amazing mood. Today was the day when the Glee Club list would be posted out. I jumped out of bed, got dressed quickly and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning my beautiful family" I said cheerfully.

"Uhh what's so great about it Emma? It's raining outside", Annabelle grumbled.

"Because today's the day when I find out If I made it into Glee Club" I explained.

"Emma of course you'll get in! They're always looking for new losers" Luke said in a cocky tone.

I grabbed a banana and whacked him with it.

"Ow what was that for?!" Luke yelled.

"For teasing me, u deserved that" I smiled.

"Kids calm down and stop hitting each other with fruit" said Mum as she took the banana off me.

"Besides Emma will get in because she's TALENTED Luke" said Mum as she raised her voice.

"Thanks Mummy" I said.

The bus horn tooted, I grabbed the banana off Mum so I could eat it at school later on.

I hopped on the bus in my usual spot next to Marley and behind Jake and Ryder.

"Hey guys are you excited about today?" I asked them.

"Oh yes totally I'm super pumped" said Ryder and Jake in unison.

"Me too I'm so happy!" smiled Marley.

We all arrived at school and walked briskly to the notice board. The list was already posted and looked like this.

Glee Club 'New Directions' 2012-2013

Artie Abrams

Wade 'Unique' Adams

Blaine Anderson

Tina Cohen-Chang

Sam Evans

Rory Flanagan

Joe Hart

Ryder Lynn

Sugar Motta

Jake Puckerman

Brittany S Pierce

Emma Reynolds

Marley Rose

Kitty Wilde

We all made Glee Club and we all high fived each other. I also had a quick glance at Volleyball team and found out that I had made the team. In 4th period we all went to the Choir Room to our very first Glee meeting. I walked in and sat next to Marley and across from Ryder who sat there smiling at me cheekily. Mr Schue walked in and we all cheered.

"Hey guys welcome to Glee Club 2012!" he said loudly.

"Ok guys, before we get started we have 6 new members this year. We have Wade 'Unique', Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty and Emma". We all stood up as he introduced us and then quickly sat down.

" Ok thanks guys. Original members stand up so the newbies can meet you" said Mr Schue.

"Hi guys I'm Blaine" the guy with the bow tie said, (he seemed kinda gay but I wasn't one to judge)

"Hey I'm Tina" said the short Asian girl.

"Hi I'm Sam, Sam I am" Sam said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hello I'm Rory and I'm from Ireland" said the cute Irish boy.

"Hi I'm Joe some people call me Teen Jesus as I'm Cristian and I kinda look like him" said the boy with dreadlocks.

"Hi I'm Sugar Motta, sometimes I'm sweet sometimes I'm sour" said the rich girl winking, (she seemed kinda snobby to me)

"Hi I'm Brittany S Pierce because it sounds like Britney Spears, also Kitty seeing how you seem like a cat fan because your name is Kitty, you should meet my cat Lord Tubbington, but I swear he's been eating my crayons because his poops look like rainbows" said the ditzy blonde Cheerio.

"Umm...Ok Brittany, we didn't really need to know that but thanks" said a very uncomfortable Mr Schue.

"Hi I'm Artie, and as you can see I'm not standing like the rest of the group because obviously I can't stand" said the boy in the wheelchair as we all started laughing.

"Ok thanks guys. Now this week's assignment is 'Duets'" announced Mr Schue, as he wrote it on the board.

"Now a duet is a song that is sung by two people, so pick a partner and sing a song. Also the winning duo will win dinner for 2 at 'Breadsticks'" announced Mr Schue.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as I just sat there confused as to what 'Breadsticks' was.

"What's up Emma you don't seem impressed?" questioned Mr Schue.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong Mr Schue I'm excited, but I just wanted to know what 'Breadsticks' was". I asked curiously.

"Oh! 'Breadsticks' is the Italian restaurant downtown" Mr Schue said as he answered my question.

"Ok guys listen up, I will be picking the partners this time, so the partners will be...

Artie and Blaine

Tina and Brittany

Joe and Sugar

Marley and Jake

Kitty and Ryder

Rory and Unique

Sam and Emma

When Mr Schue announced the partners, Sam couldn't stop smiling at me and Ryder looked a little jealous.

"Ok so guys, go home to practise and we will be performing them. The first group to go up tomorrow will be Artie and Blaine and then Tina and Brittany, so get cracking" said Mr Schue.

I was waking back to my locker when Sam approached me.

"Oh hey Emma, wanna come to my house after school to practise our song?"

"Oh yeah sure thing, I just have to go to volleyball practice, but I will meet u after then" I replied.

"Ok meet me In the parking lot, it's the silver car with the orange fluffy dice, you can't miss it" Sam told me.

I laughed and replied with "Ok Sam see you then"

After volleyball practise, I met with Sam in the parking lot. He was standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ready Emma?" He asked.

We arrived at Sam's house where his Mum was making cookies.

"Hey Mom I'm home and I've brought company" Sam yelled.

"Hi Sam nice to see you and who may this be?" his Mum asked.

"I'm Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Evans" I said as I held my hand out for her to shake it.

"Oh what beautiful manners, and please call me Jenny" said Sam's Mum.

"Ok well Mom, we are going up stairs to do our Glee Club assignment" said Sam abruptly.

"Ok kids, call me if you need anything, oh and Emma you're welcome over here anytime" said Jenny.

"Thanks Mrs Evans umm.. I mean Jenny" I said quickly.

It had been an hour since we were thinking of ideas.

"Ugh this is insanity, we'll never think of anything!" I complained.

"What about 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown?" asked Sam.

"No we already disagreed on that one" I moaned.

"Oh I know! How about 'Somethin Stupid' by Nancy and Frank Sinatra?" asked Sam.

"Mmm that ones not quite right either" I replied.

"Hey we both love Country" I beamed.

"Yeah of course" Sam said confused.

"Well how about we sing 'Everything Has Changed' by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift?" I

asked.

"Yes that's perfect! It has a bit of a Country vibe" Sam got excited.

We high fived each other and got to work on our song. A few days later we went to Glee Club and sat down on stools as Sam plugged in his guitar and began to play.

[Emma]

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

[Emma]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

[Both]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Sam]

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

[Emma]

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

taking flight, making me feel like

[Both]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Bridge]

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

[Emma]

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

[Both]

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Emma]

All I know is we said, "Hello."

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

"Wow guys I think we all know who our winners are... Sam and Emma!" screamed Mr Schue.

Sam and I hugged each other as everyone cheered. But from the corner of my eye I saw one very jealous person, and that was... Ryder.

(A/N Don't forget to review please songs featured in this chapter Everything Has Changed-Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran)


	6. Fall Pep Assembly

I was getting my books out of my locker when none other than Ryder walked up to me.

"Oh hey Ryder what's up?" I asked.

"Please go out with me" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I questioned.

"Umm.. I mean you're new around here and you haven't been to many places so why don't I take you out bowling and dinner at 'Breadsticks' " he said confidently.

"Oh well not 'Breadsticks' Sam already took me there" I said.

"Oh yeah that's right" he said sadly.

"But umm.. Maybe bowling and a movie, and we can have pizza at the bowling centre" I said.

"Oh yeah sounds great, I will pick you up Friday at 7:00" he beamed.

"Wait a minute this is a date isn't it?" I asked.

"Umm... Well no.. Not exactly a date per say", he stuttered as he blushed.

"Well if it is a date that's fine by me" I smiled.

Ryder smiled back at me and blushed.

Just then three of the jocks walked up to us with those Slushee drinks in their hands.

It was none other than those 2 morons Bobby Surette and Phil Lipoff who are in my history class and are very obnoxious. Then the 3rd guy that was with them was shockingly none other than my older brother Luke. Suddenly Bobby and Phil threw their slushees at us.

I felt really cold, wet and humiliated. But Ryder was mad so he retaliated and smashed Bobby against a locker.

"Dude what the hell was that for!?" Yelled Ryder.

"Umm.. Hello you're in Glee Club, we are in football, that's what we do - it's part of the hierarchy" said Phil.

"Wow! I'm Impressed that you actually know what that word means. Bravo!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Crocodile Dundee, go cook us some shrimp on the barbie", said Bobby mocking my accent.

Phill and Bobby laughed as they high fived each other.

"That's not true that's just an offensive stereo type" I yelled.

My brother Luke was still standing there with the Slushee still in his hand.

"What the hell Luke! I thought you already threw your Slushee at them!" yelled Bobby.

"Do it Luke...If you're one of us!" said Phill

Luke walked up to me with fear and guilt In his eyes.

"You always told me not to give in to peer pressure" I whispered to him.

"I warned you about joining Glee Club sis, and this is the price you pay!" yelled Luke.

I felt yet another cold Slushee hit my face. The Jocks laughed at us including Luke as they walked off. I couldn't help but cry.

"Emma are you okay?" asked Ryder

"No.. not.. really.." I said In between sobs.

Ryder just held me and rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up, I think Brittany has some spare clothes in her locker"

We walked up to Brittany at her locker and Ryder said.

"Hey Britt, do you think Emma can have some spare clothes? We got Slusheed" Ryder said calmly.

"Yeah sure thing, let me find something that Lord Tubbington hasn't chewed through" said Brittany.

Brittany searched through her locker and found a red and white polka dot dress and handed it to me.

"Wow Britt this is beautiful thank you," I beamed.

"No problem Emma you can keep it if you like" said Brittany.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah I got plenty of other clothes for Lord Tubbington to chew through anyways" Brittany beamed.

Ryder and I walked into the girl's bathroom together and got cleaned off. I then I walked into one of the stalls and put the dress on, pairing it with my red Converse sneakers I already had on.

"Wow you look amazing in that dress" said Ryder.

I blushed and said, "Thanks that's really sweet"

Ryder wasn't wrong about the dress. I looked beautiful in it and I had curves in all the right places.

"Come on let's go to Glee Club" said Ryder as he took my hand and we walked off together.

We walked into Glee Club where everyone chatted amongst themselves when they all stopped talking and stared at us. We didn't realise that our hair was still wet, so they could tell we had been Slusheed.

"Oh my! What happened to you guys?" asked a very shocked Marley.

"We got Slusheed" we said in unison.

"Wow if the newbies get Slusheed then no one is safe" said Tina

"I don't understand, we won Nationals last year!" said Artie.

"I guess no one really cares about us anymore" said Tina.

"Can't we ban the Slushee's? Not only are they cold, but they are also humiliating and cruel" said Jake annoyingly.

"If we could, we would have done it last year when a student from one of our rival Glee Clubs Slusheed me with one with rock salt in it. It ended up scratching my cornea" said Blaine sadly.

"Ouch that sounds really painful" I said.

"Yep it was, I had to have surgery" said Blaine.

Just then Mr Schue walked in and said, "Okay listen up guys, the Fall Pep Assembly is coming up and once again we are performing. Anyone have any ideas?" Asked Mr Schue.

Everyone all started chatting at once.

"Ok ok, one at a time please!" yelled Mr Schue.

Everyone came up with ideas that Mr Schue kept denying, saying that the song choices were inappropriate, saying something about not wanting to start a riot. To me it sounded a bit strange, maybe the students went nuts for the Glee Club performances. I thought of a great song we could perform so I put up my hand and said,

"Mr Schue, what about Que Sara by Justice Crew? The song is all about friendship and sticking together side by side no matter what. Justice Crew is an Australian boys group.

"Of course the Australian girl would pick a song from Australia" mumbled Kitty.

She didn't mumble very quietly, so everyone in the room heard her. I responded with, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Kitty replied.

"Well Emma I think that's a great idea, let's start rehearsing" announced Mr Schue.

We were all waiting backstage in the Stadium to start. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was fidgeting with the hem of my dress I had on. Ryder noticed this so he came up to me and said,

"Hey Emms are you okay?"

"Huh.. Yeah I'm just nervous because I've got the big solo" I said nervously.

"Don't be nervous, you will be fine" Ryder said has his hands rested on my shoulders.

Mr Schue announced us and we walked on stage.

(Everyone)

At the end of the day

Some you win, some you don't

So I'm glad that I'm here

With some friends that I know

Always there with a smile

Saying you're not alone

Singing la la la la

Que sera

(Boys)

(Here we go, yo)

Yesterday is history (oh)

You gotta get through it

Tomorrow is a mystery

So let's just do it

(Girls)

And even when the rain falls

You and I will stand tall

No matter what you go through

I'll never leave you

(Boys)

So you gotta be strong (strong)

Live by the words of the song (song)

Together is where we belong (long)

Never stop dreaming

Keep holding on

(Everyone)

At the end of the day

Some you win, some you don't

So I'm glad that I'm here

With some friends that I know

Always there with a smile

Saying you're not alone

Singing la la la la

Que sera

(Artie and Jake)

When it's been a long day

Had enough, given up, it ain't okay

We don't care what the world say

We spread love it's the only way

(Girls)

So you gotta be strong (strong)

Live by the words of the song (song)

Together is where we belong (long)

Never stop dreaming

Keep holding on

(Everyone)

At the end of the day

Some you win, some you don't

So I'm glad that I'm here

With some friends that I know

Always there with a smile

Saying you're not alone

Singing la la la la

Que sera

(Marley and Emma)

We keep falling, but the world keeps spinning

And I might stop winning, just as long as I got you by my side

We keep falling, but the world keeps spinning

And I might stop winning, but I know that we're gonna be alright

(Everyone)

At the end of the day

Some you win, some you don't

So I'm glad that I'm here

With some friends that I know

Always there with a smile

Saying you're not alone

Singing la la la la

Que sera

(Boys)

At the end of the day

Some you win, some you don't

So I'm glad that I'm here

With some friends that I know

Always there with a smile

Saying you're not alone

Singing la la la la

Que sera

(Girls)

At the end of the day

Some you win, some you don't

So I'm glad that I'm here

With some friends that I know

Always there with a smile

Saying you're not alone

Singing la la la la

Que sera

(Emma)

At the end of the day

Some you win, some you don't

So I'm glad that I'm here

With some friends that I know

Always there with a smile

Saying you're not alone

Singing la la la la

Que sera

The audience loved our performance and clapped and cheered for us. I hugged Ryder awkwardly as we blushed.

"This is awesome! This is our first performance where it didn't end up in a sex riot and nobody threw food at us" Artie cheered.

Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty, Unique and I just gave each other confused glances as we laughed. We were all too happy to care.

(A/N Don't forget to review, Song featured in this chapter Que Sara- Justice Crew)


	7. Homecoming

I just hopped off the bus and walked into school when I bumped into Marley.

'Hey Emma guess what?" Asked Marley excitedly.

"Hey why weren't you on the bus this morning, and ok what is it?" I asked.

"Ok well you know how the Homecoming game is coming up?" Marley asked.

"Umm.. Yeah..." I said slyly.

"Well guess who asked me out to the game?" Marley yelled.

"OMG who?" I yelled excitedly.

"Jake" Marley said

We then both screamed in unison

"Well tell me what did you say?" I said abruptly.

"I said I would have to think about it" Marley mumbled.

"Girl are you kidding me? You totally like him you should have said yes" I said abruptly.

"Well.. Umm.. The thing is that.. I've never been on a date before" Marley whispered.

"Don't be afraid, if you like him you should go for it!" I said energetically.

Marley thought about my advice for a moment and said, "Wow that's great advice thanks Emma I will go tell him now" Marley beamed.

"That's my girl" I said as I patted her head.

"Thanks Emma I will see you in Glee Club" she yelled as she ran away to find Jake.

I sighed to myself when suddenly someone crept up behind me and zapped me in my ticklish spot on my hips. I turned around and screamed when I saw who it was. It was Ryder.

"Oh my gosh Ryder don't scare me like that" I screamed as I hit him.

"Ow sorry I won't do it again and don't hit me" Ryder pleaded.

I gave him a huge grin as I said "Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Umm well I was wondering if you would like to go to the Homecoming game with me?" Ryder asked.

"I will think about it" I replied

Ok sweet let's go to Glee Club" Ryder said

We ran off together to Glee Club where we saw 8 unfamiliar faces to me and Ryder but very well known faces to most of the Glee Club. I glanced at Ryder and gave him a confused look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok guys listen up, I see you have all seen out guests for the week,for those who don't know these guys we have Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Finn, Puck and Kurt they are our Alumni and they have come to visit for Homecoming" announced Mr Schue as he wrote Homecoming on the board.

"Now Principal Figgins has asked us to perform at the half time show at Homecoming" Mr Schue announced as everyone buzzed with excitement.

"Now I've decided on a group number, duet and a solo. Now Emma would you like the solo as you did an outstanding job at the Pep Assembly?" Asked Mr Schue.

"Oh my gosh yes I'd love to I have the perfect song choice" I beamed

"Ok great and I think I would like Marley and Jake to do the duet" Mr Schue said

"We would love to" said Marley and Jake In unison

"Oh so what we are now gonna give the newbies a chance? What about me huh? It's my Senior year and it's my time to shine!" Yelled Tina as she stormed out and Mike the Asian guy followed her

We were all really shocked at what just happened.

"Ok moving on from that, so I'm thinking for the group number we will do 'What I Like About You' by The Romantics and for our duet we will do 'The Time Of Our Life' from 'Dirty Dancing' now we just need our solo. Emma what have you got?" Said Mr Schue.

"Well I was thinking of 'Made In The USA' by Demi Lovato.

"Ok great let's get rehearsing" announced Mr Schue

After rehearsals Sam came up to me.

"Hey Sam what's up" I said politely

"Hey Emma do u have a date to the Homecoming?" Sam asked me

"No not yet why?" I replied

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me" Sam asked politely.

"I will have to think about it" I replied

"Ok cool see ya later" said Sam as he walked off.

Just then I saw out of the corner of my eye Ryder looked furious. Oh no this did not look good.

(Ryder)

Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute

(Sam)

Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar

(Ryder)

Yeah, you do too but, hmm

I just wanted to know do you know

somebody named

you know her name

(Sam)

Oh, yeah definitely, I know her name

(Ryder)

I just wanted to let you know, she's mine

(Sam)

Uh,no, no she's mine

(Both)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The girl is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

She belongs to me

The girl is mine

(Ryder)

I think it's time we got this straight

Let's sit and talk, face to face

There is no way you could mistake her, for your girl

Are you insane

(Sam)

See I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

Cause you're blind if you can't see

That her love is all in me

(Ryder)

See I tried to hesitate

I didn't want to say, what she told me

She said, without me

She couldn't make it through the day

Ain't that a shame

(Sam)

And maybe you misunderstood

Cause I can't see how she could

Wanna take her time and that's all good

All of my love was all it took

(Both)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The girl is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused (confused)

She belongs to me

The girl is mine

(Ryder)

Must you do the things you do

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know, it's me not you

And if you didn't know it, man it's true

(Sam)

I think that you should realize

And try to understand, why

She is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

(Ryder)

You can say what you wanna say

What we have, you can't take

From the truth, you can't escape

I can tell the real, from the fake

(Sam)

When will you get the picture

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away, it's my time to shine

If you didn't know, the girl is mine

(Both)

You need to give it up

Had about enough (enough)

It's not hard to see (to see)

The girl is mine (the girl is mine)

I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)

She belongs to me (she belongs to me)

The girl is mine (the girl is mine)

(Both)

You need to give it up (ooh)

Had about enough (had about enough)

It's not hard to see (shes mine shes mine shes mine shes mine)

The girl is mine

I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)

Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)

She belongs to me (she belongs to me)

The girl is mine

(Ryder)

You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games, I won't allow

The girl is mine, without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

(Sam)

What makes you think that she wants you

When I'm the one that brought her to

This special place that's in my heart

Cause he was my love, right from the start

(Both)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The girl is mine oohh

I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The girl is mine

(Both)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The girl is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The girl is mine

Everyone was gob smacked at what we just heard. Everyone could tell that song was obviously about me.

"Umm. Interesting song choice guys.. Not really what we are looking for but thanks anyway" said Mr Schue awkwardly.

"Oh please Mr Schue everyone knows that they were song fighting about me, it's pretty obvious". I said annoyed

"Well it's just that I asked you to Homecoming and you said yes and now he asks you?" Ryder yelled.

"What I never said yes to either of you I said I'd think about it!" I yelled.

"Wait he asked you too?! Unbelievable! Dude I thought we were friends" Sam said abruptly.

"Well you knew I liked her so why would you ask out your mates crush when you knew that I liked her" Ryder yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Mr Schue

"It's fine guys I don't wanna date either of you until you sort this little charade out because frankly I'm done" I yelled running out of the Choir Room.

I was so upset and humiliated that they acted that way so I ran outside onto the bleachers. I had been crying for 10 minutes when a pretty blonde girl walked up to me.

"It must be hard to choose right?" She asked

"You have no idea" I replied

"Indeed I do young one" she said

"You're Quinn right?" I asked

"Yep and you're Emma" Quinn said

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Mr Schue told us all about the new guys". Quinn replied

"Let me tell you a story, your a Sophomore right?" Quinn asked.

I nodded in reply

"Well in my Sophomore year I had it all, I was captain of the Cheerios, president of the Celibacy Club and I was dating the quarterback." Quinn stated.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

"Well I did something that I completely regretted, I slept with my boyfriends best friend".

"Oh my gosh" I gasped

"Then I had no idea who to be with, I still loved my boyfriend and I hated the guy I slept with, so I lied to keep my boyfriend happy and I told him the baby was his." Quinn explained.

"Then what?" I questioned.

"Well eventually the truth came out and my boyfriend was pissed and I was so upset I had no idea what to do, but then out of all people that one person comforted me, it was Puck they guy I slept with" Said Quinn.

"So my advice to you is be patient because you can't choose love, love chooses you when you least expect it." Quinn explained.

"Wow that's great advice, thanks Quinn" I beamed.

"Anytime Emma, even though I'm at Yale and I can't see you much here's my number call me anytime you like with whatever you need, I will be like that big sister you never had" Quinn explained.

"Thanks Quinn" I replied.

So we exchanged numbers and hugged each other and walked off together.

Tonight was the Homecoming game. I was dressed in school colours and cheering for the team. Titans were down 25-30. By half time we were all ready to go. It was my turn first.

(Emma)

Our love runs deep like a Chevy

If you fall I'll fall with you baby

'Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman

And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."

'Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time

Just you and I, just you and I

Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You're always reading my mind like a letter

When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater

'Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you

'Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the East Coast

Dinner on the sky rise,

Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights

You and I, you and I

Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet

And take the blows for love

Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA

Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.A.

Then it was Marley and Jake's duet.

[Jake]

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you

[Marley]

'Cause I've had the time of my life

and I owe it all to you

[Jake]

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

[Marley]

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)

So I'll tell you something

This could be love (This could be love)

because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

Hey baby

Hey baby

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

"Stay with me", just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)

So I'll tell you something

This could be love

because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you.

Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba

ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ooh

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you.

I've had the time of my life (of my life)

No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)

Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)

And I owe it all to you.

Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth, it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

Now I've had the time of my life

Then it was our group number.

(Everyone)

Hey

Uh huh huh

Hey

Uh huh huh

(Artie)

What I like about you

You hold me tight

Tell me I'm the only one

Wanna come over tonight, yeah

(Everyone)

Keep on whispering in my ear

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear

'Cause it's true

That's what I like about you

(Blaine)

What I like about you

You really know how to dance

When you go up, down, jump around

Think about true romance, yeah

(Everyone)

Keep on whispering in my ear

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear

'Cause it's true

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

Wow

Hey

(Jake)

What I like about you

You keep me warm at night

Never wanna let you go

Know you make me feel all right, yeah

(Everyone)

Keep on whispering in my ear

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear

'Cause it's true

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

(Everyone)

Hey

Uh huh huh

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Uh huh huh, brr

Hey

Uh huh huh

Hey

We got a massive standing ovation, it felt amazing. We watched the end of the game. Sam scored the winning touchdown and we won 45-50. After the game I found Ryder.

"Congratulations on your win" I yelled excitedly.

"Thanks well done on your solo you were amazing out there" Ryder beamed.

Just then Ryder did something very unexpected. He leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood there frozen solid.

"Emma are you okay?" Ryder asked me.

I didn't respond I just ran away as fast as I could with tears steaming down my face.

"Emma wait come back!" Ryder yelled.

(A/N Ooh a Cliffhanger dun dun dun. Don't forget to review. Songs featured in this chapter The Boy Is Mine-Brandy and Monica (reversed gender) Made In The USA- Demi Lovato The Time Of Our Life- Dirty Dancing What I Like About You-The Romantics)


	8. Musicals and Love

I walked through the halls trying to avoid that one person I really didn't wanna talk to at the moment, when I bumped into my brother Luke and dropped my books everywhere.

"Geez Emma couldn't you be any less clumsy". Luke yelled.

As I was still mad at him from the Slushee incident I just glared at him and said,

"Luke I'm really not in the mood for 2 reasons, one because you Slusheed me and two I'm really trying to avoid someone at the moment." I said bluntly.

"Really! You're still mad at that?, that was 2 weeks ago." Luke yelled.

"Whatever, just leave me alone, I gotta get to History Class" I mumbled.

I went to History Class where Ryder was already seated in his regular spot. So I sat way up the back. I didn't really pay much attention in class until Mr Schue asked me a question.

"Emma...Who wrote the Declaration of Independence; became the 3rd President of the United States and purchased the Louisiana territory, doubling the size of the United States?" Asked Mr Schue.

"Oh.. Umm.. That would be umm.. Thomas Jefferson" I replied.

"That is correct" replied Mr Schue.

I remained quiet for the rest of class, then the bell rang for next period.

"Ok thanks guys see you next time, oh and Emma hang back a sec I need to speak to you" announced Mr Schue.

I nodded in reply.

"Hey Emma everything ok? You don't seem like yourself today". said a very concerned Mr Schue.

"Yeah everything's fine I'm just a little tired" I lied.

"Ok well if you need anything at all, you know where to find me" Mr Schue said kindly.

"Thanks Mr Schue I will see you in Glee Club" I replied.

I headed my way into Glee Club where everyone was laughing and chatting amongst themselves. I just walked through quietly and whenever someone said hi to me I just gave them a small smile. No one seemed to notice except Ryder. Mr Schue walked in with one of the remaining Alumni.. Finn.

"Ok guys listen up, as you can see I've got Finn with me today" announced Mr Schue.

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

"Ok ok settle down, now the school musical is coming up and Finn has offered to be the co-director along with Artie, but we need your help. Anyone have any ideas?" Mr Schue asked.

"We could do Cats and I can get Lord Tubbington to play the main character, but he might be busy as he hosts a talk show called 'Feline Talk' with Grumpy Cat" announced Brittany.

"Ok thank you.. Britt, anyone else?" Asked Mr Schue.

"What about Legally Blonde?" Asked Kitty

"Good idea Kitty, anyone else?" asked Mr Schue

"What about High School Musical?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that Emma? Speak up" asked Finn.

"I said, what about High School Musical" I grumbled.

"That's a really good idea, High School Musical it is, open auditions will be starting tomorrow, see you guys then" Mr Schue announced.

I was walking to Volleyball practise when Ryder approached me.

"Hey Emma wait up I need to speak to you" Ryder said politely

I turned around to face him and said "I really need to get to Volleyball practise, we are versing Westvale High on the weekend and they are really good so I need to get going"

"This will just take a minute" he replied.

I nodded In response.

"Well I talked it out with Sam, he's fine with you and I if we date and he will still remain your friend, but me on the other hand I'm crazy about you".

I blushed and said "That's really sweet and I'm glad you guys sorted it out".

"Yeah but one thing I don't understand is that when I kissed you, you ran away, why?" Ryder asked.

I sighed and said, "Truth is I've never had a real relationship before. Boys have played with my emotions before and I was just afraid of that happening again".

Ryder looked me deep In the eye and said, "Hey I would never hurt you, I'm nuts about you".

He then kissed me again and walked off leaving me stunned.

Next day was the musical auditions. I was auditioning for Gabriella.

Ryder went before me and then it was my turn.

I heard Ryder singing his audition song which was obviously meant for me.

(Ryder)

I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship, has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear

And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

I've been running round in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl

Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

"Thank you Ryder that was awesome" said Finn.

"Well done Ryder, and who would you like to be?" asked Artie.

"I would like to play Troy" replied Ryder.

"Ok thanks Ryder, next up is Emma" Finn announced.

I walked on stage and began my song.

(Emma)

A beating drum

It's in my lungs

I breathe it in, it takes my breath away

I don't look back

It's just a trap

We are all one but we're not the same

Everybody's looking for a new horizon

Everybody wants to leave the world behind them

Everybody's looking for a new horizon

Everybody's looking for a second chance

Everybody's wishing they could take a stand

Everybody's looking for a second chance

What if I lose my self control

What if I choose to let it go

I want to let you and me collide

Baby these wings were made

These wings were made to fly, la la la...

The deepest veins

The darkest truth

A secret place I only want to share with you

Look in my eyes

Undress my soul

Cause everybody's looking for a new horizon

Everybody wants to leave the world behind them

Everybody's looking for a new horizon

Everybody's looking for a second chance

Everybody's wishing they could take a stand

Everybody's looking for a second chance

What if I lose my self control

What if I choose to let it go

I want to let you and me collide

Baby these wings were made

These wings were made to fly, la la la...

These wings were made to fly, la la la...

Fly, la la la...

What if I lose my self control

What if I choose to let it go

I want to let you and me collide

Baby these wings were made to fly

What if I lose my self control

What if I choose to let it go

I want to let you and me collide

Baby these wings were made

These wings were made to fly, la la la...a

These wings were made to fly, la la la...

These wings were made to fly

"Wow Emma that's was amazing" said Artie and Finn in unison.

"And what role would you like to play?" asked Artie.

"I would like to play Gabriella" I replied.

"Thanks Emma we will post the list up Friday" Finn said.

Friday came and I went to go have a look at the list and it looked like this.

Troy Bolton- Ryder Lynn

Gabriella Montez- Emma Reynolds

Chad Danforth- Jake Puckerman

Taylor McKessie- Wade 'Unique' Adams

Sharpay Evans- Kitty Wilde

Ryan Evans- Sam Evans

Zeke Baylor- Blaine Anderson

Jason Cross- Rory Flanagan

Kelsi Neilson- Marley Rose

Martha Cox- Tina Cohen-Chang

Mrs Darbus- Coach Beiste

Coach Jack Bolton- Joe Hart

I was so happy I got the lead role that I jumped up and down and screamed. Sam came up to me and looked shocked.

"Wow someone's happy" Sam beamed

"Well take a look at the list and you will find out" I yelled.

"Wow congratulations Emma, you deserve your role, thanks Sam you too" I exclaimed.

"Listen Emma I'm really sorry about the whole fighting over you thing, truth is I like you but Ryder is nuts about you. You're all he ever talks about, and Ryder's my bro and I could never steal his girl". Sam explained.

I blushed "Wow I didn't even know that".

"Also you're my best friend, heck you're like my little sister. So what do you say, we call it truce" said Sam as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"No you're worth better than a handshake" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"You know some day you're gonna make a girl feel really lucky to have you" I explained.

"Well I do have my sights set on Brittany" Sam explained.

"Boy you move on fast" I joked.

We walked into Glee Club together where I sat next to Ryder.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you after Glee Club" Ryder whispered.

"Yeah sure" I whispered back.

Mr Schue walked in and congratulated us on our roles in the Musical.

Ryder and I walked outside together to the parking lot where he wanted to talk to me.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about"? I asked.

"Emma, you're all that I think about everyday and every night. I have no idea what I would do without you in my life, all I'm trying to say is...Will you be my girlfriend?" Ryder explained.

I was really shocked.

"We can take it slow if you like" Ryder said sweetly.

"Ryder I would love to be your girlfriend, I'm crazy about you too" I said.

Ryder smiled and said "Yes! Awesome! Umm.. I mean.. Cool.. Yeah.. That's totally sweet".

I laughed at Ryder's cuteness.

"Would you like me to drive you home"? Asked Ryder.

"Sure thing" I replied.

We walked off together hand in hand.

(A/N Don't forget to review. Songs featured In this chapter Can't Fight This Feeling- REO Speedwagon Wings-Delta Goodrem)


	9. Opening Night

I arrived into the auditorium to start practising for the musical when Ryder motioned me over.

" Hey Emma come sit with me" Ryder beamed.

"Okay" I replied and made my way to sit next to Ryder and in front of Marley and Jake.

"Since when are you guys a couple?" Asked Kitty.

"Since Friday afternoon" I replied.

"Nice work dude" said Jake as he fist bumped Ryder. Marley and I just rolled our eyes.

"So what about you guys huh? What's going on with you two?" I asked Marley and Jake.

Marley and Jake looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah it's official" Marley said.

"Aww you guys are too cute" I replied.

"Ok guys listen up we are going to practise 2 songs today 'Stick To The Status Quo' and 'Bop To The Top', so everyone in positions and let's get started" announced Mr Schue.

[Blaine]

You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I am in a zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession

My own secret obsession

And it's making me lose control

Everybody gather around

[SPEAKING]

If troy can tell his secret

Then I can tell mine

I bake!

[Jocks]

What?

[Blaine]

I love to bake!

Struedel, scones, even apple pandowdy.

[JOCKS]

Not another sound!

[Blaine]

Someday I hope to make the perfect Creme Brule

[Cliques]

No, no, noooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

[Tina]

Look at me

And what do you see?

[braniacs]

Intelligence beyond compare

[Tina]

But inside I am stirring

Something strange is occurring

It's a secret I need to share

[All]

Open up, dig way down deep

[Tina]

Hip-hop is my passion

I love to pop, and lock, jam and break!

[Krarnoff]

Is that even legal?

[All]

Not another peep

[Tina]

It's just dancing

And sometimes, I think it's even cooler then homework!

[Cliques]

No, no, noooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It's better by far

To keep things are they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

[Ripper]

Listen well,

I'm ready to tell

[Rebels]

About a need that I cannot deny

[Ripper]

Dude, there is no explanation

For this awesome sensation

But I'm ready to let it fly

[All]

Speak your mind you'll be heard

[Ripper]

If troy can be in a show

Then I'm coming clean

I play the cello

[Mongo]

Awesome! what is it?

[Ripper]

*DOES AN AIR CELLO SOLO *

[All]

Not another word!

[SKATERDUDE2]

Do you have to wear a costume?

[SKATERDUDE1]

Coat and tie.

[Cliques]

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't' mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

[Cliques]

No, no, noooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It it's better by far

To keep things are they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo

[Kitty]

This is not what I want

This is not what I planned

And I just got to say

I do not understand

Something is really

[Sam]

Something's not right

[Kitty]

Really wrong

[Kitty and Sam]

And we gotta get things

Back were they belong

We can do it

[Skater dude1]

Gotta play

[Cliques]

Stick with what you know

[Rebels]

We can do it

[Tina]

Hip- hop hooray

[Braniacs]

She has got to go

[Sam and Kitty]

We can do it

[Blaine]

Crиme Brule

[Cliques]

Keep your voice down low

[Cliques]

No, not another peep

No, not another word

No, not another sound

No

[Kitty]

Everybody quiet!

[Spoken]

[Emma]

Why is everybody staring at you?

[Unique]

Not me, you

[Spoken by Emma]

Because of the call backs?

I cannot, people staring at me? I really can't

[Cliques]

Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't' mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quoooooooooooo

[Cliques]

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It it's better by far

To keep things are they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status

Stick to the status

Stick to the status quo

[All]

Quooooooooooooooooooo

Quooooooooooooooooooo

Quooooooooooooooooooo

Quooooooooooooooooooo

Quooooooooooooooooooo

Quooooooooooooooooooo

"Very good guys I just wanna make a couple of comments, Kitty and Sam I think you two need to connect a bit more, but other than that it was great.

Ok now let's do 'Bop To The Top' " announced Mr Schue.

[Sam:]

Mucho Gusto

[Kitty:]

Aye que fabulosa

Rrrrr aye aye aye

[Sam and Kitty:]

Arrriba

[Kitty:]

Їquieres bailar?

[Sam:]

Mirame

[Kitty:]

I believe in dreaming

And shooting for the stars

[Sam:]

Baby to be number one

You got to raise the bar

[Kitty:]

Kicking and the scatching

Grinding out my best

[Sam:]

Anything it takes to climb

The ladder of success

[Both:]

Work our tails off everyday

Gotta bump the competition

Blow them all away

[Sam:]

Caliente

[Kitty:]

Suave

[Kitty:]

Yeah we're gonna

[Both:]

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

[Sam:]

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

[Both:]

Jump and hop

Hop til we drop

[Both:]

Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop

[Sam:]

Scoot around the corner

[Both:]

Move it to the groove

'Til the music stops

Do the bop bop bop

To the top

Don't ever stop

Bop to the top

Gimme gimme

Shimmy shimmy

Shake some booty and turn around

Flash a smile in their direction

[Kitty:]

Show some muscle

[Sam:]

Do the hustle

[Kitty:]

Yeah we're gonna

[Both:]

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

[Sam:]

Wipe away your inhibitions

[Both:]

Stump stump stump, do the rump

[Kitty:]

And start your stuff

[Both:]

Bop bop bop, straight to the top

Going for the glory

[Sam:]

We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop

[Sharpay:]

(Stop)

[Both:]

Till we reach the top

Bop to the top

Mr Schue gave a standing ovation and said "Wow well done guys, we are definitely ready for next week. Ok rehearsals are over don't forget tomorrow is a full dress rehearsal"

Ryder walked up to me and said "Hey Emms want me to drive you home?"

"Sure, you can meet my family too" I replied.

Ryder drove me home and we walked up to the front door together.

"Mum, Dad I'm home" I announced.

"Hey Emma" they said in unison.

"Mum, Dad I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Ryder Lynn, Ryder these are my parents Danielle and Michael Reynolds" I introduced.

Ryder politely shook their hands and said, "Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Reynolds"

"Oh please Ryder you may call me Danielle" said Mum

"Ok Danielle and Michael it is then" Ryder beamed.

"Oh no you can call me Mr Reynolds" said Dad.

"Daddy, don't be mean" I beamed.

"Only kidding, son you may call me Michael or Sir if you like" said Dad abruptly.

Then Luke and Annabelle wondered down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Oh Ryder let me introduce you to Annabelle my little sister" I explained.

"Nice to meet you Annabelle" Ryder grinned.

"Hello Ryder I assume you have a car?" Annabelle asked.

"Uhh.. Yeah" said a very confused Ryder.

"Good I will keep that in mind if Luke or Emma ever refuse to take me anywhere" Annabelle smiled.

Everyone laughed together.

"Oh and you've already met my brother Luke" I said.

"Ahh yes the one that Slusheed you outside your locker" Ryder groaned.

Luke and Ryder glared at each other for a few seconds until I broke the silence.

"Ok I think it's best if Ryder leaves, I will walk you out" I announced.

"Bye guys nice meeting you" Ryder yelled.

"You too Ryder, take care" Mum yelled.

I walked Ryder to his car and I said "Ok what happened in there?" I asked.

"Ugh your brother, I don't really like him, I'm so mad at what he did to you it wasn't right." Ryder yelled.

"Ok babe calm down, and don't worry I'm just as mad as you, but please don't let it get to you" I said calmly.

"Thanks hun you really know how to make me happy" Ryder flirted.

We kissed and I said "Ok bye babe text me later on" I said.

"Sure thing babe" he replied.

I waved and smiled as he drove off.

It was the opening night of the musical. Everyone was running around like crazy trying to get ready.

"Ok places everyone, show starts in 2 minutes" Artie announced.

I was standing in the corner and I was acting quieter than usual because I was nervous.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Sam.

"I'm just nervous" I replied.

"Want me to go find Ryder?" Sam asked

I nodded.

"Hey Ryder your girlfriend needs you because she's nervous" Sam yelled.

I blushed when Ryder came running over to me.

"Hey you ok?" Ryder asked.

"No not really, I'm super nervous, I've never performed in front of this many people before". I said.

"Hey you will be fine, besides the show will go really fast before you know it will be over" Ryder said as he stroked my hair.

"20 seconds guys, break a leg" announced Finn.

The show was starting and Ryder and I took our places.

(Ryder)

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

(Emma)

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (ooh)

To all the possibilities (ooh)

(Both)

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

The start of something new

(Ryder)

Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)

We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)

And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)

With you by my side

(Both)

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

(Emma)

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

(Both)

It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right (so right)

To be here with you (ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

The start of something new

Ryder was right, before long the show was nearly over and we were about to perform the last song.

All:

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, were there for each other every time

Together, together come on lets do this right

Ryder:

Here and now it's time for celebration

To finally figure it out

That all our dreams have no limitations

That's what it's all about

Emma:

Everyone is special in their own way

We make each other strong

Were not the same

Were different in a good way

Together's where we belong

All:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun

Together, were there for each other every time

Together together come on lets do this right

Sam:

We're all here

And speaking out in one voice

Were going to rock the house

The party's on now everybody make some noise

Come on scream and shout

Kitty:

We've arrived because we stuck together

Champions one and all

All:

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Go in sight

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Wild cats sing along

You know really got it going on

Wild cats in the house

Everybody say it now

Wild cats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Lets get to it

Time to show the world

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come

We're all in this together

When we reach

We can fly

Go in sight

We can make it

We're all in this together

Once we see

There's a chance

That we have

And we take it

Wild cats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it

Come on everyone

We received standing ovations from everyone. As we did the final curtain call everyone clapped and cheered. Ryder then and there kissed me on stage in front of hundreds of people. I felt like I died and went to heaven. I wanted to feel this moment forever.

(A/N Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Songs featured in this chapter are from High School Musical)


End file.
